


Firestarter

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [8]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arson, Barbecue, Battle, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Competition, Crimes & Criminals, Derogatory Language, Fire, Fourth of July, Free Verse, Gen, Guns, Nostalgia, Poetry, Poker, Pyromania, Rare Fandoms, Tournaments, Violence, Weapons, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Damien Coles/Firestarter from Twisted Metal III.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338
Kudos: 1





	Firestarter

Firestarter

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Damien Coles/Firestarter from _Twisted Metal III_.

* * *

At Damien Coles’ big-ass barbecue  
Ya don’t put out the FIRE!  
Kiss the crispy-coated cook! It’s the fourth of July!  
Calypso and his blimp ain’t no competition  
Not to Firestarter’s grille grill and what’s on the menu  
This prodigal pyro torchin’ up the yard  
Turnin’ up the heat with his FREAK’N flamethrower  
“Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm!” he cracks up. “Everythin’s so… _burnable_!”  
All his friends ready with flame-retardant blankets  
Pre-primed for the arsonist’s aim  
The flaming retard, lighter fluid in his veins  
Lightin’ a match  
Strikin’ flint  
Riskin’ life in the hot rod’s hot seat for the pot  
Roastin’ pig on a spit  
Too bad the county fire station is on fire!  
It’s Texas hold ’em  
Where Calypso spit in the pot


End file.
